Blame it on the chemistry
by MissStarGleekPotter
Summary: Rachel and Blaine rehearse the love making scene in West Side Story.


**Hello! :)**

**This is my first attempt to write smut. Sorry if it sucks. Sorry if I made mistakes.**

* * *

Rachel was freaking out. tonight was the first night of her performance in The west side story and she still hadn't had sex. She was so close and then she ruined it. Rachel had sent Blaine a text asking if he could come over. There was a knock on the door and Rachel opened the door. '' Hey Rach, just got your text, what's wrong?'' Blaine looked at her. '' Please come inside..'' she said a little sad. Blaine stepped inside the house and looked at her as she closed the door. '' Did something happen?'' he looked worried now. ''no..'' she looked at him. '' That's the problem..'' Blaine looked at her confused. Rachel sighed. '' Your Maria has failed Blaine. I didn't have sex with Finn.'' She looked at him, feeling as if she disappointed him. '' Oh..'' he said softly. '' That's okay Rach, your Tony has also failed..'' Blaine sighed. '' What are we gonna do now?'' Rachel looked at him. ''I don't know.'' he leaned against the couch. Rachel looked sad. '' Hey, it's gonna be okay Rach.. why don't we just rehearse the 'Love' scene and I'm sure that tonight everything will look perfect.'' Blaine smiled softly at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Rachel looked at him and nodded. Together they went to her room.

Rachel and Blaine sat on her bed. '' Okay so the only thing we probably have to do is kiss and after that everything will be covered..'' Blaine said looking at the script. '' Okay..'' Rachel looked at him. Blaine put the script away and leaned in close to Rachel. The last time that they kiss was at the Lima Bean and he told her he was 100 percent gay. Blaine kissed her softly on the lips. Rachel closed her eyes kissing him back softly.

* * *

A few minutes later the sweet and soft kiss became heated. Rachel had shifted from her place and was straddling Blaine's lap now. Blaine had his arm around Rachel and a hand in her hair, massaging the back of her head a little. Rachel began to suck on Blaine's bottom lip which caused Blaine to moan softly. Blaine slipped his tongue into Rachel's mouth, exploring every inch. Rachel was moaning softly into the kiss now, She thrusted her tongue against his and started to massage them together. Rachel tugged at Blaine's shirt and he pulled away for a second pulling his shirt over his head and on the ground.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was making out with Blaine, especially since he was gay. Blaine was just as surprised as Rachel was, he knew he was gay he was 100% sure of it, but something about Rachel made him feel this way.

Rachel started to grind down against him, he moaned into her mouth feeling his pants getting tighter by the second. Rachel felt the bulge in his pants as she started to grind down some more, moaning. She needed the friction. Blaine mumbled into the kiss. '' Rach.. wait.. stop..'' He gently pushed her away a little. Rachel looked at him, her lips swollen and her brown eyes, dark and lustfully. Blaine looked at her thinking she was the most beautiful thing he saw. '' We can't do this..'' Blaine said biting his lip, his pants still very tight.

'' You're right..'' Rachel said as reality struck her. '' Oh my god, we.. we cheated on Finn and Kurt...'' She looked sad and panicked. Blaine didn't wanna panic her. '' Hey sssh, we didn't cheat on them, it was just kissing..'' Blaine smiled a little trying to reassure her. '' We did not just kiss, w-we made out and..'' She trailed off remembering she was still straddling his lap. She climbed of his lap and noticed the wet spot on his pants. Rachel blushed knowing that it was her wetness on his pants. She also noticed how huge the bulge in Blaine's pants was. She wondered if it hurt him.

Blaine followed her gaze and looked down, he chuckled and blushed a little. '' um maybe I should go to the bathroom and take care of this..'' He was about to stand up when Rachel stopped him. '' Rach..'' He looked at her as she placed a finger on his lips, making him stop talking. Rachel pulled away her finger and went to the button of Blaines pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. '' um Rach..'' Blaine looked at her licking his lips. '' Shh..'' She said, now she was smiling at him a little to reassure him. She tugged his pants down, Blaine shifted a little letting her do it. His pants are now pooling around his ankles. Rachel moves her hand over the bulge in Blaines boxershort, she is as curious as that she's excited.

Blaine watched her, moaning as he felt her hand over his bulge. Rachel hooked her index finger on the waistband of his boxershorts and just like his pants she pulled them down making them also pool around his ankles. Rachel stared at Blaine who was now fully naked, she licked her lip subconsciously. Blaine felt a little uncomfortable now, no-one had ever seen him naked before.

Rachel noticed Blaine looking uncomfortable and wondered how to make him more comfortable. She started to unbutton her own shirt. Blaine watched her, swallowing a little. Rachel let her shirt drop to the floor and soon after she unzipped her skirt, leaving her just in her black lace bra with polka dots and matching panties. Blaine just looked at her mesmerized. Rachel blushed a little as he looked at her. '' M-may I?'' Blaine licked his lip a little and looked at her. Rachel nodded. Blaine leaned in to Rachel unclasping her bra, slowly removing it. He stared at her breasts for a few seconds, a smile creeped on his face. '' You're beautiful..'' Blaine looked at her. Rachel smiled and blushed.

As Blaine started to pull down her panties, Rachel moved her hand over to his cock, she gently grabbed his erection. Blaine moaned, pulling her panties completely down. Rachel wrapped her fingers around his cock and slowly started to move her hand up and down. Rachel was doing it painfully slow and Blaine had to pull all his strength not to thrust but it drove him insane and he thrusted in her hand. Rachel was surprised by this and she almost let go of his cock. '' S-sorry.. can you just go..''

'' Faster?'' Rachel finished his sentence. Blaine nodded, swallowing. Rachel started to move her hand faster up and down. Soon Rachel found a good pace and Blaine was moaning her name. She loved it, hearing him moan her name, it made her feel warm inside. '' R-Rach.. I'm close..'' Blaine moaned. Rachel ignored it and continued. After pumping him 2 more times he reached his climax, his hot load shooting in her hand.

Blaine was panting and looked at Rachel who was staring at her hand. '' Y-You okay?'' Blaine asked a little worried. Rachel looked at him and smiled. '' Everything's fine..'' She looked at her hand again at the sticky fluid, wondering how it would taste. Without hesitation Rachel brought her hand up to her face and she licked it clean.

Blaine watched Rachel, feeling his cock twitch and hardening again a little. Rachel looked at Blaine after her whole hand was clean. '' You.. taste awesome..'' She grinned. Blaine smirked. He wanted to thank her, but he wasn't sure how. He leaned in again kissing her. '' Thank you..'' he mumbled against her lips. She smiled into the kiss. '' No problem..'' She kissed him back.

* * *

Both got dressed after deciding that they probably shouldn't go further with this. They had seen each other naked now and Rachel even gave him a handjob, something she hasn't even done with Finn.

Once they were dressed they were just laying down on Rachel's bed for a while staring at the ceiling. '' I should go, It's getting late.'' Blaine looked at Rachel and sat up. Rachel nodded and smiled lightly. '' See you tomorrow?'' He smiled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and pulled away. '' See you tomorrow.'' Rachel smiled. Blaine stood up and went to leave her room, he opened the door.

'' Blaine?'' Rachel suddenly said. Blaine turned around and looked at Rachel. '' Yeah Rach?'' She smiled at him. '' I'm really glad you're my Tony.'' Blaine smiled. '' I'm really glad you're my Maria.''


End file.
